


A Snow Day

by Possum_man



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Possum_man/pseuds/Possum_man
Summary: There was a snow day, and so of course Jack came over to see Crutchie. Of course they're idiots in love.
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 37





	A Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ight y'all, we seemed to like my last fic so here's another one, featuring Jack and Chrutchie! To quote what I wrote at the beginning of this fic in docs, "Hoy hoy hoy modern au. Lets mc go bois. Tis the season so here w e go with a nice lil christmas story, or winter I guess. Not really just christmas. Whatever you want it to be man." Anyway, happy holidays ya'll!

It was December, aka holy heck it's getting cold season. Despite knowing this, Crutchie still couldn't believe just how cold it was when he woke up. His alarm echoed in his dream, pulling him from a peaceful sleep. His nose stung slightly and he made a mental note to start turning on his humidifier, he didn't want any bloody sheets. He went to check the weather on his phone, to see a truckload of texts from Jack.  
Jackie boi: DUDE  
Jackie boi: SNOWDAY  
Jackie boi: I'm coming over in like,,, 2o minutes  
Jackie boi: We’re gonna have hot chocolate and snow ice-cream, it's gonna be great  
Jackie boi: 10 minutes my guy  
Crutchie tossed himself out of bed immediately, throwing on a sorry excuse for clothes as fast as he could. He hobbled down the stairs as fast as his bad leg would let him, noting that his mom wasn't home. She could walk to work if she wanted, and she was a workaholic, so it was no surprise to see that she had left, despite the icy roads. His mom was nice to him for sure, but as long as he could remember, she worked more than she talked to him. It never really upset Crutchie though, she made dinner, did her taxes, and didn't have much of a problem lending him money here and there. To Crutchie, she felt more like a caretaker than an actual parent, but he always found that his friends gave him all the love he really needed.   
Speaking of friends, the garage door opened, Jack bursting in. “Ay, there’s my best friend in the entire world!” He shouted, beaming at Crutchie. Crutchie returned it with a small smile, “What’d ya wanna do?”  
“Well I was thinkin that we watch all the shitty christmas Hallmark movies, maybe have some hot chocolate and snow ice-cream?” This time, the shorter boy couldn't help but let his face break into a huge grin. “Sounds like a plan.”

“Bet, bet that I can guess the formula for this movie.”  
“Shoot.”  
“Okay, okay, okay,” Jack started, “So this main character, probably a girl but you never know, only does business. She's got some family back in a small town right? They invite her home for Christmas, and she’s lowkey embarrassed to be around them or doesn't understand them so they don't get along. Then while she's out at the store or something, she meets this very muscular country boy. Shenanigans ensue, there's an airport chase scene, she decides to stay in the small town. It ends with everyone saying merry christmas like 50 times.”  
“You really got the plot down, huh?”  
“Yeah, I'd bet money on it.”  
“Strong words for a broke man.”  
“Oh, whatever,” Jack rolled his eyes, lightly shoving Crutchie into a pile of blankets. “This is assault,” He mumbled, crawling back onto the couch.

“Damn,” Crutchie muttered. Jack laughed, “Come on, fork it over. Ya owe me a twenty!” Crutchie’s frown deepened, “Fine, fine, I'll give it to you when ya leave.”  
“You're just tryin ta make me forget, aren’t ya?”  
“This is unjust! How dare you accuse me without any evidence to your case.” Suddenly, Crutchie’s head was hitting the couch and Jack was towering above him. “The jury has come to a decision. You are guilty.”  
“Of what?” Crutchie stuttered. Instead of answering, Jack smirked and began to tickle him relentlessly. He ignored Crutchie’s wheezing protests until he started crying of laughter. Finally, he pulled back, still straddling Crutchie’s waist. “25 bucks now.”  
“That ain’t fair, what would I get in return for the extra five?” Jack raised his hands to tickle him, and Crutchie flinched away, but decided he wasn't giving in that easily. “What if I still disagree?” Jack raised an eyebrow, silently challenging him, and Crutchie raised one right back. “I guess I won't make my special snow ice-cream then,” Jack trailed off. “Okay, okay, what’s 25 dollars anyway,” Crutchie shouted out, flailing around in an attempt to get up. Jack, however, had another plan in mind. He kept himself pushing down on his friend. Then, he placed a finger on his chin, mock thinking, as the shorter boy squirmed around beneath him. “Ya know Crutch, I don't know man, I am pretty comfortable right here. And I mean, it's so cold, so would snow ice-cream even be a good idea…” Crutchie looked up at him with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. “Please, no no no. Jack come on! I said I'd give you the 25, you're snow ice-cream is so good!” Jack looked down at him, conflict overtaking his face. Finally, he sighed, raising himself off of Crutchie and sticking out his hand to help up his friend.   
A few minutes later, they were sitting on the floor in the living room, wrapped in one big blanket, eating snow ice-cream, hot chocolate on the coffee table, watching the good Christmas movies special.   
Once Crutchie finished off his ice-cream, Jack finished his a while ago, he leaned into the taller boy’s chest, sighing at the warmth. ‘“Thanks for coming over,” Crutchie whispered. “Anytime,” Jack said casually, though they both knew the weight of the sentiment. Crutchie didn't mind his relationship with his mom, most of the time. However, the holidays were a bit more rough, to say the least. The who theme of family and togetherness was a bit hard on Crutchie. His friends all had families that wanted to spend the holidays together, and Crutchie didn't. None of his friends had known this until a few years prior when he had a really bad mental health crash. It resulted in over half of his friend group ditching their families for Christmas at Crutchie’s. He insisted that they wouldn't need to do it again, and that he would just make sure to hang out with everyone more during December, but it didn't stop Jack from visiting at the end of the day every Christmas. As much as he felt like he was stealing Jack from his family, he couldn't help but be thankful that he made sure Crutchie wasn't alone on Christmas.  
The blond was pulled from his thoughts when Jack placed a kiss on the top of his head. He felt his face heat up slightly at the gesture, hiding it buy burying his head into the blanket. Jack used this to pull him even closer. “Ya know… my family is going out of town this Christmas, all the way to Florida to see some aunts and uncles. You know how my family can be, all homophobic and such, and these ones in particular. My mom said that, if going there makes me uncomfortable, I could stay here with a friend...” Crutchie looked up at Jack hopefully.  
“What are ya lookin at me like that for? I was already gonna stay anyway ya dope.” Jack said, chuckling lightly. Crutchie rolled his eyes, “Well sorry for really wanting to have someone with me all Christmas!” Jack glanced at Crutchie’s lips quickly. The shorter boy just barely noticed, distracted by the fact that Jack was going to be staying with him for Christmas. However, he was pulled back into reality by Jack mumbling something quietly. Crutchie tilted his head, not hearing what the older boy said. Jack gulped, “I… God, I really wanna kiss you Crutchie.”  
“Oh, okay,” Was all Crutchie could get himself to choke out. He leaned in closer to Jack, who suddenly surged forward. Crutchie felt his back lightly hit against the coffee table at the force of the kiss. He tried to push back with as much force as Jack, but it was clear to him that he wouldn't be able to. The brunette wrapped his arms around Crutchie, hands up the back of his shirt. Crutchie, meanwhile, had his fists balled in Jack’s shirt, quietly whining when the taller boy lightly rubbed his back. He finally pulled back, panting with a flushed face. “I, yup,” Crutchie stuttered. Jack smiled and placed a kiss on Crutchie’s forehead. “Uh huh, I'm sure you do,” He teased. Then, he leaned towards Crutchie, pressing a kiss to his cheek, then his jaw below his ear.  
“You are the best Christmas gift I could ask for.”

A week later, Crutchie woke up, Jack by his side. He jumped out of bed almost immediately, shaking Jack lightly. “It's Christmas Jackie! Come on, come on!” Jack groaned, rolling over, “Crutchie, just let me sleep, please.” Crutchie rolled his eyes and pressed a hard kiss to Jack’s lips, pulling back as Jack melted into it. “You want a kiss then get up.” Jack sat up groggily, “Fine, lets got.” He followed Crutchie down the stairs, who limped towards the Christmas tree immediately, but Jack pulled him back. “Breakfast first, then presents.” Jack made pancakes as quickly as he could, then heating up milk to make hot chocolate. Once he finished, he sat at the table with Crutchie. “Don't choke on your food buddy,” he warned the blond. They finished off their pancakes, and Crutchie made a beeline for the Christmas tree, claiming the dishes could wait. Then he grabbed a large box under the tree and handed it to Jack. “This ones for you, please open it!” Jack laughed, “Alright, alright. Calm down buddy, I'll open it.” He unwrapped the box and smiled widely, “Dude. No way!”  
“I've been borrowing a few bucks from my mom here and there, and from Joe’s Pizza of course, so I'd have enough money. Oil paints are, after all, a tad bit expensive.”  
“Yeah, no kiddin Crutchie, you're the best boyfriend in the world,” Jack proclaimed, pulling Crutchie into a tight hug. After a few seconds, he pulled back and reached for a small box under the tree. “I don't think my gift is nearly as good, but I still hope you’ll like it.” He sheepishly handed the shorter by the box. Crutchie tore off the wrapping paper to see a simple cardboard box. He then opened up the box and grinned, “A booklet of favors huh?” He flipped through it, seeing stuff like “free hugs” and “a date on me.”  
“Free holiday? What’s that mean?” He questioned. Jack laughed, “I'll spend a holiday with you. I had Christmas in mind, but if you’re ever feeling lonely on Thanksgiving or Valentines day,” Jack smirked, “I’ll come hang with you.” Crutchie laughed, “I love it Jackie.”   
“Oh that’s not all I got you, and it's a good thing because that on its own wouldn't have topped those oil paints.” The next box was long and rectangular, covered in snowflake wrapping paper. Crutchie shredded the paper, then pulled open the box. “Christ Jackie, how much did this cost?” He questioned, pulling a crutch from the cardboard box. It was a simple crutch, but it was new, no dents or scuffs. Inside the same box, there was a fluffy, grey crutch pad, and a black sharpie. Crutchie held up the sharpie, a questioning look on his face. Jack scratched the back of his neck, “Yeah, just if you wanted me to sign your crutch or something. It's kinda stupid now that I think about it, I just though maybe-”  
“Sign it, please,” Crutchie interrupted, shoving the sharpie into Jack’s hand. Jack nodded, “Yeah, okay.” He took the sharpie and grabbed the crutch, pulling it towards him and out of Crutchie’s view. “I wanna see,” the shorter boy whined, attempting to look over Jack’s shoulder. Jack just shook his head and shoved the blond back. After a few seconds, he reached for the box of paints. “What are you doing?”  
“Just give me a minute,” Jack said, opening the paints. They came with a few paint brushes as well. Jack rushed to the kitchen, getting a cup of water and some paper towels.  
Nearly 10 minutes later, Jack rinsed off his paint brushes, helped Crutchie to his feet, and walked him over to the table. “Oh Jackie,” Crutchie gasped. On the side of the crutch, Jack had painted a small sun in a blue sky. “I love it, thank you!” He exclaimed, engulfing Jack in a tight hug. Then, he pressed his lips to Jack’s. “Alright, alright, I get it. You still gotta wait for it to dry. Come on, let's go watch a movie.”

Crutchie’s mom didn't come home that day, and for once, he didn't really care. He had Jack, and Jack gave him all of the love that he ever needed. His mom didn't need to be home that year, because Jack was home. He smiled at that thought, snuggling closer to Jack. Jack laid back on the couch, and pulled Crutchie onto him, covering the both of them with a blanket. Crutchie smiled to himself, “Best Christmas ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I'm aware it's only November, but if I even hope to put out more holiday oneshots then I gotta start now <3


End file.
